


Do You Want to Die?

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of Suicide, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: The queens decided after lots of hurt feelings and questions, that it was time for them to attend group therapy and mend some wounds.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Do You Want to Die?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of suicidal thoughts/ thoughts of self harm
> 
> Ages of the Queens:  
> Aragon and Anna: 24  
> Jane: 23  
> Cathy and Anne: 22  
> Kat: 18

The queen residence had been restless for a few weeks, something just was sour in the air. Everyone's attitudes were short with each other, always making snippy comments towards one another, and it was clear there were sides. It was couple versus couple, and it was obvious. Jane and Catherine of Aragon had started dating around a month ago, and well they were very much pinned against Anne and Catherine Parr, who'd been going out for almost three months. Their arguments were never huge, it was always nit picking something another person in the other relationship was doing and then all four people would get involved. There was constantly yelling and no one could explain what the hell was going on, but it wasn't good. Hell Anna decided to start stuff just to see if it would cause a rise between the two couples, and it could start battles sometimes, and it sucked for Anna and Katherine too, they were always stuck in the cross fire. Along with the fighting; Jane, Aragon, Anne and Cathy had all become rather cold to their other housemates, only showing affection to their significant other and not an ounce of kindness. And honestly it rocked Kat seeing the other girls like that, before whatever caused the riff in their lives, they were so kind and acted like mother figures or older sisters to her, but now they were cold and short with her. 

Kat began to just spend all her time in her room, sitting in silence at her bay window, staring out the window. She felt so alone in those moments, always hearing the fighting between the couples and sometimes she was brought into it, when she wasn't guilty of anything. Being the youngest in this situation sucked, the others didn't have an ounce of compassion other than Anna who was now just picking up the pieces since she realized there was no point in starting things between the girls. The German queen then began to take on rolls left open due to the constant fighting. She took on Jane's roll of making sure everyone ate every meal, since Jane refused to talk to Anne or Cathy most days and was too concerned with arguing with them to notice if Kat left her room before the shows. And Anna began to check on both Anne and Kat before bed, making sure their minds were clear of any future nightmares they could have, something that Jane also did. Anna made sure that Cathy went to bed at a reasonable time, Aragon had always had that role, making sure that her goddaughter didn't exhaust herself. Even the commute to shows was horrible, Anna always insisted on driving that if a fight broke out, someone wouldn't drive all six of them off the road. 

It was exhausting for her but if she didn't do it, the house would dissolve into chaos and she rather they all not die like this. She hated the changes that she saw in her friends, it was nasty for the four that were fighting and she never knew what to do with Kat, she wasn't herself either, but she just seemed broken. Some nights when Kat didn't come down, Anna would reheat whatever meal they'd all had that evening, bringing it upstairs to Kat, sitting beside her, reading a book as the youngest queen ate in silence, always whispering that she was sorry to Anna before the German queen, kissed her forehead, telling her that she'd done nothing wrong. It broke her heart, but she didn't want to scare Kat by demanding that she talk to her. It was even worse on show nights since the dressing room was rearranged, Anne now sitting where Jane once sat, since Cathy and Jane didn't want to be next to each other and neither did Aragon and Anne. Kat clearly liked sitting beside Jane and she just seemed so off before and after every show, the room could be full of conversation, but Kat would be sitting in tears in her own little corner. It broke Anna's heart and she started to figure out what needed to be done to mend the broke home that they lived in. 

Anna knew her decision on how it was going to be handled wasn't going to be taken well, so she attached her note to the fridge and walked out of the kitchen without a second thought. She thought there was going to be a riot but the first person to approach her about it was Kat who was clearly distraught about it. "Anna did you put the note about the group therapy?" Kat asks as she picked at her sweatshirt sleeve, her face twisted into one of worry as Anna nodded her head cautiously. 

"I did Kit, is everything alright?" Anna asks. 

"Is it for the others fighting?" Kat questions and Anna nodded once again as Kat looked up her slightly hopeful. "Could I not go?" 

"I'm sorry Kit, I think it would be best if everyone goes, so we all can get some feelings out." Anna explains and Kat stared at the floor for a moment as she quietly left Anna's room and disappeared into her room for the rest of the morning. It broke Anna to see that Kat was worried about going, what could be going through her head that she's worried about. Slowly the rest of the queens found the note and there wasn't much disagreement as the appointment was that afternoon, Anna wanted to insure that no one could back out by getting them enough time to find something to do. So at one, Anna loaded up the car, finding that Kat was walking as slow as possible, not wanting to get into the car as Anna gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they headed out. 

They arrived and slowly everyone filed into the office where they met their therapist, Erin. The room was fairly silent as the queens were all scattered in different areas, the two couples were just glaring at each other as Anna sat beside Kat who was on the verge of tears, and avoiding eye contact with everyone. As the session began, Erin started to find the root of the arguments, stirring up a fight between the couples of who started them all. As Erin diverted away from that topic trying to put out the fire of a fight as she asks, "Has there been any change in your day to day lives because of this?" Slowly the queens looked around at each other, but Kat's eyes were focused on her lap, she refused to show the others that she'd been so upset. After a few moments of silence, Jane spoke up. "I used to check Anne before bed to make sure she wouldn't have nightmares." Jane says softly as she looked over at Anne with sorrowful eyes, clearly feeling bad as Kat flinched beside Anna and a tear dripped onto her lap but she refused to speak. 

"It's okay, Anna's been checking on me." Anne replies and it was the first time that the two had talked without arguing in a long time as Anna took a breath of relief, they were making improvements already. Aragon and Cathy started to chime, the four slowly realizing how stupid they all sounded as Kat got more jumpy, she'd decided to move herself to a vacant seat beside the window, Anna let her have her space as the youngest queen chewed on her fingernail. As the queens continued to talk and mend their relationships, Anna quietly went over to Kat and sat in front of Kat, gently taking the eighteen year old's hands into hers. "Kit, what's wrong? I know something's wrong, please tell so I can help." Anna pleaded softly as Kat's head craned up from her lap as she spoke the first words in monotone, "I hate them." 

"E-Excuse me?" Anna asks, almost in shock at Kat's words. 

"I hate all of them. Please take me home so I can-" Kat says as the tears she'd been fighting back began to flow, and her sobs cut her off midsentence as she pulled her hands away from Anna and began to cry into her hands. The crying caught the attention of the other four and they swarmed around Kat, Jane and Anne basically pushing Anna back trying to comfort the youngest queen as she cried. "Kat what's wrong?" Jane and Anne ask at the same time as Kat shoved her seat back, trying to distance herself from the other queens as she spoke, "Get away from me! I hate you." Kat sobbed, looking panicked up at the other queens, searching for Anna's face as the German queen, gently moved Anne and Jane out of her way and went to Kat, the eighteen year old falling against Anna, sobbing into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Kit. I'll take you home." Anna says as she ran her fingers through Kat's hair, "First please tell them what you're feeling." Anna prayed that Kat would give her an okay signal and slowly she nodded her head against Anna's chest as Anna told the other queens to go back to their seats and slowly Anna brought Kat back to the seat they'd been sharing as Kat glanced up at the others. 

"Jane, it's just Anne you used to check on?" Kat started, and Anna knew that it'd been bothering her, clearly. 

"No, I check on you too, I do every night Kat." Jane replies. 

"No you don't, you haven't since you all started to fight." Anna snaps, as Kat looked at her panicked, not realizing that Jane's answer was going to anger her so much as Jane looked down her hands, trying to think for a moment. "I didn't realize..." The third queen spoke as it caused something in Anna to grow angry. 

"Okay and here's one for all of you." Anna states, looking at the other four, "When was the last time Kat ate a meal with us?" Then she looked between the four, as she shook her head as they couldn't answer, "Two weeks, she eats in her room because you all ignored her." 

"That's why I hate them." Kat spoke up, "I've never felt so alone. I just figured you guys didn't want me anymore." Kat said with a slight chuckle as Anna looked at her in alarm, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to worry."

"You what?" Cathy spoke slowly as Anne looked at her lap in shame, for not noticing how much pain her little cousin had been in. 

"Tried to kill myself? Not yet. Wanted to die? Yeah." Kat shrugged, like it was the most normal thing to be talking about as Aragon's mouth hung wide open in shock. "I figured death was better than being hated." 

"No Kat please never think that. I'm so sorry for how I've acted. You're my little cousin, I love you more than you'll ever know and I want you to never forget that." Anne finally spoke as her voice cracked with tears. 

"We love you so much." Anna says softly which caused Kat to reach for her hand and squeeze it gently. As the queen slowly realized that they needed to do themselves better and Kat better honestly. They left the session knowing that they needed another and started to plan weekly family session at home where they'd all talk about their weeks and make sure everyone was mentally okay. And the friendships that were damaged slowly mended as Kat told Jane that she missed sitting next to her in the dressing room and Jane apologized to Aragon and said she was moving back next to Kat, she admitted that she missed her too. The weeks rolled back and things had gotten better as Anna was chilling in her room, but she found that she'd kept some of the motherly things, but mainly just for Kat. Making sure that she was okay to sleep and that she was eating as well. There was a knock at her door as she said come in and Kat shyly entered the room. "Hey I uh wanted to give you something." Kat says as she headed towards Anna, then gently setting something on the German queen's desk. Anna's eyes darted towards the zip up bag, realizing it was a few loose razors as she looked up at Kat with concerned eyes. 

"I'm clean, I promise." Kat says, rolling up her sleeves and showing Anna her scarred up on her foreheads. "I wanted you to help me get rid of them so that I wouldn't try again. Because you always cared about me and held my hand." 

Anna smiled softly as she stood and took Kat's hand into her's and took the bag in her free hand as she spoke, "Let's go throw this in the trash bin outside." The youngest queen nodded as they headed out to the back alley way where the home's trash bins were kept and Anna opened the lid and handed the bag back to Kat to throw away. "To new hope." Kat says softly as she threw the bag into the trash and smiled up at Anna. 

"To new hope." Anan replies with a grin as they returned inside to a happy home. One that Anna was thankful to be apart of.


End file.
